Red Hair and Emerald Eyes
by Lv99ghosttype
Summary: Zack was a science experiment for years, imagining the Red hair of his old crush. Cissnei was missing Zack, dreaming of those Emerald Eyes. Now they see each other in years but can they express their feelings or will this end in heartbreak.
1. Feelings meet again

Red hair and Emerald Eyes

Zack's Pov

I, Ex-SOLDIER first class, was on the run. The great Shinra electric power company, or basically the government, is chasing me because Cloud (an infantryman and my best friend) and I (We were Shinra's newest test samples) got away.

My old girlfriend is the only thing on my mind. All of the memories I had with her, even if they where only a few.

I felt a cold breeze hit my face. Last that I remembered it was the middle of summer. It was blistering hot and now it's as cold as ever. Wait, way back when I first met Cloud we where in Modeohiem. And the cold snow there didn't affect me like it did now.

Now I'm thinking of the hot again. Then I thought of Costa da sol, the ultimate resort town. I thought of the last vacation I had there. And now the red head, Turk mother like figure. Oh how good she looked then, or even when she wasn't in a bathing suit.

It was her, I never really loved Aerith. Back when I met Aerith, I was alone. I hadn't just met the red haired wonder just hours before. Cissnei had rejected me, not like I asked her out or anything but I never saw her again, and when I did she ignored me. I was hurt.

I started dating Aerith to get over Cissnei. I loved Cissnei and I had to get over her.

And the irony when I saw a bit of her lovely red hair when she was sneaking behind me.

"Yo Cissnei, It's been awhile." I yelled out to her.

-Cissnei's Pov-

I was sent on a mission to hunt down fugitive test samples. Not like I minded. I loved doing a mission to get my mind off of… him.

Zack, after his mission in Nibelhiem, he went missing. For four years. I tried to look for him in Shinra's records and it said he didn't exist. ZACK DIDN'T EXIST? He existed, in every dream, every memory, everything. Oh god did I love him.

Its not like I'll see him again. He's probably living in some corner of the world, with a family. Or maybe just a wife.

I was walking down along the shore, all the info they gave me was they where two people dressed in Shinra uniforms of some kind.

I should've not ignored him after we met. It was the only chance that there could be an 'us'. Then that damn Ancient took him.

I tried to keep on. Try to save remembering him for my dreams. I wiped away the tears from my face. I tried not to look weak in any way.

That's when I saw something familiar. A large sword, two holes by the hilt, and covering most of the body of the wielder.

I must be dreaming.

I snuck behind him and I saw those handsome emerald eyes. Busted.

"Yo Cissnei, it's been awhile." I heard him say. This was real.

"Zack, are you the fugitive sample?" I never wanted to believe that he was.

"It appears so."

"What did they do to you?" I wanted to know, if they did anything bad to him there would be a couple dead scientists.

"This and that" he said, and what he said next really shocked me.

"You're here to take us back." I looked at the ground. I couldn't find the answer.

Zack's Pov

There she was, looking at me. Knowing not what I could say.

"Zack, are you the fugitive sample?" She was asking me the obvious.

"It appears so." There she was, the pressure rising.

"What did they do to you?" now she was bringing back the horrible.

"This and that." I had to tell her to go away soon.

"You're here to take us back" I couldn't take it.

"Just go…" I collapsed. I couldn't take the cold.

Cissnei's Pov

He collapsed, right in front of her. She helped him up but he fell down again. I sat him up and dragged him to a rock. He was heavy but it probably was the sword. I tried to take it off his back. I did but I couldn't move it.

I sat down next to him, and took off my over coat. I put it over us. Then I hugged him. Sharing body heat.

Zack Pov.

She took my paralyzed body to a rock. Then she took the buster sword off my back. Put her over coat thing on me, then hugged me. There where a hundred scenarios that could happen here.

The heat off her body felt amazing. I love her. Boy oh boy do I want to kiss her.

"Cissnei?" I said.

"What is it? It just sharing body heat."

"No it's that I… I don't want you to be chasing us, actually I would love it if… well…" I was lost; I never wanted to say want I wanted.

"To run away with you? Just Quit my job and help you run away." Well that worked out swimmingly.

I raised my arms like I wanted her to shackle me and take me to Shinra. "Well just take me to Shinra, the most important person to me is going to pick them over me." Oops, I gave her a hint.

"Who said I said no?"

Cissnei's Pov.

"No it's that I… I don't want you to be chasing us, actually I would love it if… well…" He said.

"To run away with you? Just quit my job and help you run away." That was vary harsh of me.

"Well just take me to Shinra, the most important person to me is going to pick them over me." His hands where raised. Wait; is there a chance he could… feel the same way?

"Who said I said no?" That should fix it.

"Really? Thank you…" He was crying. He could.

"What about …um… Aerith?" I wanted to make sure.

Zack's Pov.

"Really? Thank you…" I said, I was crying but I didn't care.

"What about …um… Aerith?" she said. And opening to tell her what I really feel.

"I don't love her anymore. I actually think that… never mind." I couldn't tell it to her.

Cissnei's Pov (this is changing quite a lot now)

"I don't love her anymore. I actually think that… never mind."

He was just about to say it!

"No tell me, I really want to know." Come on say it.

Both Pov. (You'll know who's who)

I wanted to tell her so damn badly, but the only thing I can do was nothing. She probably doesn't feel the same.

Hurry up and tell me Zack. Three simple words. I-Love-…

I can't do it; she can't hurt me if I don't say them. Those three words, I-Love-…

So he's not sure if I like him back. Time to show him.

It's now or never. Lets hope that she does.

They both look each other in the eyes. They both lean in not knowing the other is doing the same. Their lips where touching, no not just that. It had a passion to it. The other was automatically kissing back.

They separated. They where just looking in each other's eyes. She was staring into those Emerald eyes she'd see in her dreams for the past 5 years, and he was looking at her Red hair that he'd imagine every day he was a science experiment.

"So you wanted to go on the run?" she said getting up.

He picked up her jacket and looked into her eyes.

"We start tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I would like to spend the rest of the last peaceful night with you." That was the most romantic thing he has ever said.

They walked back to where Cloud sat, sleeping.

Now started the beginning of their journey with the Red hair and the Emerald eyes.


	2. Healing the old and new

Red Hair and Emerald Eyes part 2

Zack's Pov.

What an amazing dream. I told.. I can't keep this act up any longer. IT HAPPENED. I woke up, thinking it's a dream and there she was, holding me under a tree with cloud sitting against a rock. Poor Cloud. I wish I could fix him but there was the love of my life holding me, resting her sleepy head on my shoulder.

I felt amazing.

It was about time to get up we where being chased by the army after all. So I kissed her lips. She woke up because she was kissing back. Yes.

"Mornin' Beautiful" I decided to be a little more romantic.

"You ready for our first date, running from Shinra?" Shinra corrupts your mind of some concepts of things.

"Ya, I'm ready. But I'm not in the mood to be carrying Cloud, he's heavier than people give credit for." I did work out with him every day I could.

"Oh ya, I came here on a motorcycle and it has a carriage thing." She can ride a motorcycle?

"Cool, but I'm driving."

"I would feel a lot safer."

15 minuets later….

All of us where on that thing. Cloud was in the seat next to me, I was on the bike, and Cissnei was holding on to my tightly. We were driving within seconds.

We where at a middle of a bridge, going to who knows where. Cissnei froze. I saw a glimpse of red fly by and land in front of us. I stopped, got off and pulled off the sword from my back.

"Genesis what do you want?" I yelled, he was going to do something bad.

"What is it, can't I visit a old friend?" said Genesis, his white hair flowing. His degrading was a lot worse sense the last time I saw him.

"No, go away!" I yelled. I wasn't about to have him hurt Cissnei or Cloud.

Two Genesis copies flew down from the sky and pinned me down.

"Get off of him" yelled Cissnei. She took her shuriken and threw it at one of the copies.

I was able to throw the other off of me. But Genesis flew away on the one black wing.

"They hurt my neck." I said. She kissed it. I had a plan.

"And my forehead." Yep same thing.

"And umm… my lips." Score. Not like I was trying to take advantage of her.

"Don't try to weasel another kiss from me like that again. Next time you ask me" Oh well.

We got on the bike and started driving.

Cissnei's Pov.

After Zack got a kiss out of me, not like I minded, we got up and left, but he slowed down when we saw a sign that said 'Gongaga 3 miles'.

"What wrong?" I needed to know.

"My parents are there, and I won't be able to see them." I felt bad for him.

Then I got a message from my handset.

'Cissnei I need you to find Zack's parents and look after them for the next 2 days. They live at the outskirts of Gongaga.

Tsung'

"Hey I just got a mission Zack"

"What is it?" Yay time for a Surprise.

"I have to look for a Mr. And Mrs. Fair."

"For how long?" He sounded Sad.

"Two days"

"What are we waiting for?" Zack's back.

We drove to the destroyed mako reactor. Zack told me the story of what happened.

We walked a bit, Zack was dragging Cloud, but it wasn't his intention, Zack was tired.

We found a house that said 'Fair' on it. I knocked on the door; Zack gave a Shinra joke about knocking on a door. I don't remember it but it was funny. We waited a bit, and Zack offered me his hand (Cloud was hanging off his Shoulder) I accepted.

A woman, curly black hair and friendly looking blue eyes, she looked old but not that old. Just about 40 to 44. I was good at guessing.

"Hello?"

"Are you Mrs. Fair?" I asked. I feared the worst.

"Yes? Zack is that you?" She said

"Hey mom…" He said.

"What happened? And why are you two holding hands? And who are you carrying?"

"Mom I'll answer all of your questions later, just let us inside."

"Of course."

We walked inside. It was a lot roomier than it looked liked. There was a man sitting on a couch. His hair was kinda spiky (So Zack's hair comes in the family) black with some grays. He was tan and was kinda muscular.

"Honey, your son's home" said Zack's mom.

"Zack!" The man got up. Looked at Zack. "You're here, and you made it into SOLDIER my boy."

"Well can I put my friend Cloud anywhere?" said Zack.

Zack sat Cloud down on the couch. Zack's Dad moved to an armchair, Zack's mom moved to the Couch Cloud was sitting at, and Zack and I got to the Couch in the middle of the house. We never let go of each other's hands.

"So Zack, what kind of SOLDIER are you? Tell me about all of your missions." Said Zack's father.

"Well I made it to First but I'm no longer in SOLDIER. Me and Cloud over there where Shinra's test samples after a mission in Niblehiem."

"And your on the run?" said His mother.

"All of us are, Me, Cloud…" He holds up our intertwined hands "and Cissnei."

"So you found a wife?" Him and me blushed furiously when his mother asked that.

"No but we are in love." I said. I guess it couldn't get worse.

"So why are you here? Wouldn't this be the first place they'd check?" said Zack's father.

"I am on the run with them but to make sure they aren't on our trail, I am going to say with Shinra for awhile. I got a mission to look after you for two days." I said.

"Well we would love to have you three."

After that it was a lot of talk about old times. Zack and his mother where in the kitchen and made an amazing dinner.

It looked like any ol' chicken noodle soup, but it tasted like a piece of heaven. Zack is a wonder in the kitchen.

Zack's Pov

Well I seemed to impress Cissnei with my kitchen skills. I made my famous chicken soup.

We sat at our table, Mom feeding Cloud (I have to tell Cloud about this when he wakes up), Cissnei constantly complementing mom and me for the food, dad well… he just made me talk about missions and the war.

After all of that Mom put Cloud in an armchair (she said he was like another son to her even though he was a good whack on the head from being a complete vegetable), Then mom and dad went to bed, and Cissnei kissed cloud on the forehead and I showed her to my room.

It hadn't changed much. I left taking all of my posters and old things put away, it looked like a guest bedroom.

"Well lets go to bed," She said.

"No I'll sleep on the couch." I didn't feel right.

"Come on why can't you?" with a sort of 'come and get me' tone. It just got worse.

"I couldn't take advantage of you, I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" I shut the door, found a spare blanket and walked to the couch.

I got all comfortable and I saw my eyelids slowly cover my eyes like blankets.

"Z.. Zack?" I heard a voice.

"What?" I said in a groggy tone.

I opened my eyes and there was Cissnei. She wasn't wearing her coat thing (I have no idea what to call it).

"Why aren't you in bed?" I asked

"It didn't feel right."

"Just swallow your pride and go to bed." I wanted to go to sleep so badly.

"Would you believe me if I said I had a bad dream?" She said with a innocent tone. What did she want?

"It was ten minuets sense I left. How did you go to bed that quickly and have a bad dream?"

"I go to sleep fast and dreams only last about 2-3 seconds." The odds where against me.

"Fine." I lifted the blanket and she snuggled in.

And there we where, she snuggled in my chest, my arm wrapped around her, and her with a cute smirk on her face.

Cloud's Pov. (YES I SAID CLOUD)

I just saw a light, not the kind of light you would see at the end of a dark tunnel when your dieing, I was in a blue green void and I saw a light shine down on me. The rays intensified, I went up and up and I saw I was in a house.

It was small; it had the smell of Chicken in the air (and strangely that's the exact taste that was in my mouth). I was in an old worn out armchair. I saw Zack and a redheaded girl 'snuggled up' on a couch across from me.

I was wearing a SOLDIER uniform, first class actually.

I had a strange feeling this was this Gongaga that Zack talked about.

I got up. I felt groggy but I also felt like I could do anything. I saw a older woman and a old man walk in. I noticed there was daylight outside.

"Your awake?" asked the woman.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"4 years son" said the man.

I felt my heart sink into the bottom of my chest. What happened in four years?

"Are you Zack's parents?" They obviously didn't see their son sleeping on a couch with a girl.

"Yes why?" said the woman.

"He told me a lot about you. Oh and do you two have a camera?"

Cissnei's Pov

I woke up seeing Zack's parents talking to a fully awake Cloud. Cloud was holding a camera.

"Zack wake up" I whispered into his ear.

Zack's Pov (this is changing a lot.)

"Zack wake up" said Cissnei.

"What now?" Then I saw. Cloud was awake. And holding a camera.

"Mornin' lovebirds… did you two sleep out here last night?" said Cloud. I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Why do you have that camera Cloud?" I said.

"Oh just blackmail" he replied. He's just about to go back into a coma.

Cissnei and me got up, blushing.

And just our luck there was an explosion outside.

"What's happening?" said my mom.

"Stay inside. We'll come back for you sooner or later even if we don't come back today." I said.

We left, Cissnei and I having weapons at hand. I saw Genesis fly away with some copies toward the mountain.

We all ran.

We made it to the top, with Genesis standing there with a dumb apple.

"Zack Fair…" he said.

"You ain't starting with loveless?"

"Not in the mood."

He turned to Cloud.

"My savior…" he said.

"What?" Cloud and I said simultaneously.

"You carry the Sephiroth gene, the same gene that will save me. You hold the gift of the goddess." Said Genesis.

"Why should I save you?" said Cloud.

"Because you have limitless potential inside of you. No one else can train you" he said. There was something not right about him at the time (like there was anything right inside his mind).

"Why can't I train him?" I asked.

"Because you're degrading too. Yours is slower but it's snapping your power away. The only way to restore you is the S cell he provides. And if it doesn't work for me, it'll never work for you." Was this true?

"It will work for you Genesis. I've been testing and experimenting for years." Said Hollander that just came out of nowhere.

"Hollander!" I yelled.

Genesis walked toward me, his red sword at the ready. Something was not right about him. He was going to prove something.

"I told you, you can't live on that side anymore." He said. Then he turned a full 180 to Hollander and attacked him.

"What are you doing?" said Hollander lying on the ground.

"Syringe now!" said Cloud. "Two of them."

Hollander did what he was told and handed Cloud two syringes. What was he doing?

Cloud put one in his arm, took some blood out, and repeated the process.

"I have two vials of blood. This has the S cell does it not?"

"Yes." Said Hollander.

"And I can just give them this blood and they will not degrade anymore right?"

"Well if my theory is correct, yes it will stop the degrading."

"So I'm going to use this on Genesis. If it works I might do the same to you. And just guess what's going to happen if it doesn't."

"What?"

"I'll give you 5 seconds before I hunt you down. Your either going to rot or suffer my rage. Got it memorized?"

Cloud walked to Genesis, who rolled up his sleeve. Cloud injected his blood in Genesis.

Genesis' white hair turned into the brunette red. His body regained color. And the wing started to disappear one feather at a time.

He was normal.

"It worked!" said Hollander.

Cloud walked over and did the same to me. Unfortunately I didn't have a wing. I'd probably get Cissnei sooner if I did.

I felt stronger. The cold no longer affected me.

Cloud's Pov

After healing Zack and Genesis, I walked over to Hollander.

"Thank you…" he fell to my feet and hugged them.

"Get off! I said that I might've saved you. But now I won't. You don't deserve another life." I said.

He got up, grabbed my hair and ripped some out (now I was going to kill him, no one, I repeat NO ONE TOUCHES THE HAIR.), and flew away.

"HOLLANDER!" I yelled.

"He was planning to do something more with the cells. He was going to create a army of mine and Angeals copies but perfected." Said Genesis.

"Where is his lab?" Asked Cissnei who finally spoke up after all this.

"Its in the Midgar slums." Said Genesis.

"That's our next stop." I said.

End.

So what do you think? Please Review.


End file.
